1. The Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of automatic gate openers and gate assemblies with automatic gate openers. More specifically, this invention is in the field of automatic gate openers and gate assemblies with automatic gate openers.
2. The Relevant Technology
Gate assemblies have long been used for a variety of purposes including demarking property boundaries, allowing selective access of individuals or animals into a desired area, or for decoration. Gate assemblies typically comprise: (i) a gate; and (ii) a pole, pillar or other structure upon which the gate is movably mounted, collectively known herein as a "post." Gates may be formed from a variety of different members, including, for example, chain link materials, vertical beams coupled to upper and lower horizontal bars, a series of wooden slats, or a solid sheet of material such as metal or wood.
Gates are typically pivotally mounted to a respective post through the use of one or more hinges, for example. In certain embodiments a single gate is mounted on a single post. In other settings, a first gate is mounted on one side of a road or walkway while a second gate is mounted on an opposing side of the road.
Over time it has been discovered that gates can be conveniently opened through automated processes. Such automated processes include, by way of example, motors used to mechanically open gates and electronic devices used to trigger such motors. In light of such automation, gate opening has become significantly more convenient.
For example, cars, trucks, and other automobiles can now approach a gate, signal the gate to be opened, then drive through the gate, after which the gate automatically closes. Such signals can take various forms. Optionally, a user can open a gate from a control panel, then walk through the gate without having to manually push the gate open or closed.
One style of post which has become popular is the square or rectangular shaped post. Such posts can stand alone or can be positioned at the end of a fence, for example. Rectangular and square posts each have a first substantially planar face and a second substantially planar face which is oriented transversely to the first substantially planar face. It is typical for gate owners to pivotally mount a gate in the center of the first substantially planar face of the post for functional and/or aesthetic reasons. Mounting the gate in the center of the face may provide a more solid coupling of the gate to the post, than a mounting on the comer of the post, for example.
Despite the aesthetic and mechanical advantages of gate assemblies having gates mounted in the center of a face of a square or rectangular shaped post, one major problem relates to the attempt to operate an automatic opener coupled to the gate. When a gate is mounted in the center of such a post face, it is often difficult, if not impossible to couple an automatic gate opening assembly to the post without significantly impairing the range of motion of the gate opening assembly or without cutting the comer of the post away from the post. The comer of the post typically interferes with the range of motion of the gate opening assembly.
Consequently, gate assemblies typically feature gates coupled to a comer of a post with a motor of an automatic opening assembly coupled to a face of the post adjacent the comer of the post. Typical such automated gate opening assemblies feature a connector coupled between the motor and the comer mounted gate. The connector may be in the form of a hydraulic ram, for example.
The mounting of a gate on the comer of a post may be acceptable to many gate owners. However, the lack of clearance suffered by gate assemblies having centrally mounted gates is particularly problematic when gate owners have existing manually operated gates mounted in the center of a square or rectangular shaped post and desire to retrofit an automated gate opening assembly onto the existing gate assembly. It is typically a labor intensive effort to move the pivot point of the gate to achieve a convenient coupling of the gate to the corner of the post in order to avoid a clearance problem.
A further problem associated with typical gate opening assemblies is that typical connecting arms of such assemblies are required to be long in order to properly move the gate in a desired direction.
An example of a prior art attempt to overcome this phenomenon is depicted from a top view in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 features a gate assembly 1a comprising a post 2a, a gate 3a pivotally mounted to post 2a, a motor 4a configured to selectively, automatically open gate 3a, and a connector 5a. Fence 6a is coupled to post 2a. As shown, in order to enable connector 5a to clear post 2a as connector moves gate 3a between the open position 7a and the closed position 8b, motor 4a is mounted offset from post 2a. This is inconvenient because a separate stand is required for motor 4a and motor 4a takes up a significant amount of space while offset from post 2a. It is also not aesthetically pleasing to have motor 4a offset from post 2a. A second post is shown at 9a.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved gate assembly. More specifically, there is a need in the art for an improved gate opening assembly which achieves a greater range of motion than existing gate opening assemblies and is not required to be coupled to a corner of a post. There is also a need in the art for a gate assembly which can be conveniently retrofit onto one side of a post while a gate is mounted on a transverse side of the post remotely from the corner of the post.